


Run

by flippantninny



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippantninny/pseuds/flippantninny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the one word prompt 'Run'/.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

"One more lap," Daryl yelled from his seat on the porch. They’d managed to find a farm not too unlike the one they had met on. The house was a little small. It fit the entire group, but people were getting tired of the lack of personal space.

"Why?" Beth yelled back. Her  face was red and her hair was wet and stuck to her forehead, her entire body covered in a layer of sweat. She had done five laps of the farm already and Daryl had definitely said the fifth would be the last one.

“‘cause I said so.”

"No." Beth shouted, looking at him from just below the porch, hands on her hips.

"Your choice, but you wanna go on the next run you’d best do another lap," he replied.

Beth considered her options. She was determined to contribute to their group as much as everyone else, and that meant going on runs. But she was tired, worn out, and ready for a nap, not another lap of the farm.

"That’s not fair," she argued, "you don’t make everyone else do laps."

Daryl knew why he was making her train so obsessively. He didn’t want her to go on a run at all, but he couldn’t stop her forever, so he was at least going to make sure she was as prepared as possible. He couldn’t lose her again.

"My run my rules," he shouted back, "when you’re out there it’s easier to avoid walkers than fight off a herd, so you need your speed and stamina up."

Beth started walking up the stairs. She wasn’t running a sixth lap and he wouldn’t make her. “A team’s only a strong as it’s weakest link, Daryl, and I’m pretty sure I’m faster than you are.”

"Hey," he said, his tone suddenly serious, "if we’re out on a run and you survivin’ means you leavin’ me behind, then you leave me behind. Ya hear me?"

"No, we need you, I couldn’t leave you behind," she replied.

He cupped her face in his hand and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “There is no me without you anymore,” he said, “‘sides, I could outrun you any day,” he said, his tone back to normal.

She laughed. “Oh yeah, old man,” she said, stepping up on to her tip toes and brushing her lips past his ear, “catch me if you can,” she whispered, before spinning on her heel and jumping down the steps onto the grass.

Daryl ran down the steps after her, reaching his arm out to grab her wrist, but she hoped out of his reach.

"Thought you could outrun me any day," she called back to him, “‘one more lap Beth’, ‘you need your speed and stamina Beth’, ‘I’m a huge hypocrite Beth’," she said mockingly.

"I ain’t had a warm up," he shouted, “‘n you’re gonna regret laughin’ at me when I catch you."

” _If_ you catch me,” Beth corrected, looking over her shoulder at Daryl, who trailed behind. Her eyes met Daryl’s and just as she was about to wink at him her foot caught in a loose tree root and Beth flew through the air and fell, face first, onto the grass.

"Beth!" Daryl called after her, dropping to his knees next to her.

"I’m fine," she said, turning her body and looking down at her knee. It was bleeding a little, and covered in mud and grass stains, but Daryl could breathe when he was satisfied it was nothing more than a graze.

Beth moved to stand up, but Daryl put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her back down.

"Said you’d regret it when I caught you," he said, his voice lower than usual.

"Doesn’t count, I fell," she said as he leaned over her, his face inching closer to hers.

"Yes it does," he replied, climbing on top of her, one leg on either side of her body.

"Says who?" He pinned her hands above her head with one of his. 

"Says me," he raked his eyes over her body.

"So bossy," she said, as his eyes locked back on hers.

"You love it," his lips landed on hers.

He reveled in the taste of her mouth. Her lips were soft and sweet and never ceased to amaze him. He knew he could kiss her, every day, for the rest of his life, and he would never tire of that taste. The kiss began as most did: gentle and soft. It was teasing, and chaste and perfect. It was intoxicating. His pulse began to race as he deepened the kiss, still not entirely believing that kissing Beth Greene was a daily luxury he had been allowed. He parted her lips with his insistent tongue. She moaned into his mouth as he ground his hips against hers. All gentleness was gone, the kiss had evolved into a much more passionate one, one that contained and displayed every moment of longing they had each endured in the months they had spent apart. Beth felt herself going limp beneath him, yielding to his actions, the world fading to nothing around them. Kissing Daryl was like nothing else Beth could think of. It was indescribable. It transcended every experience she had ever had. It was as exciting as being chased by walkers and as peaceful as falling asleep to the sound of rain.

Daryl broke away from her, resting his forehead on hers and they waited for their breathing to return to a regular rate.

"Daryl," a voice yelled from across the farm, "think you can manage to get of my sister long enough for guard duty?"

Daryl laughed on top of her, then rose to his feet, holding out his hand to help her up with him.

He dipped his head, leaving one last, chaste kiss on her lips.

"To be continued," he whispered, before heading back to the farm house, leaving Beth lightheaded in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> AKA that one time Aime wrote a way too overdramatic kiss.


End file.
